battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bashin Episode 46
The forty-sixth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. Realizing Number Nine's true intentions, Elliott and Kiano decide to try and stop him. Summary Kiano questions Number Nine about the war he's about to start. Number Nine argues that all he's doing is releasing the gates to Isekai World. It's then when Kiano realizes that Nine's desires were never the same as King Uchuuchouten's. He's angered to see that his son and the others would be used as tools. As for Elliott, he's angry that Nine would use Battle Spirits, his creation, for evil purposes. Knowing about the six different domes, Suiren and Kyouka wonder where they might be battling for the King Uchuuchouten Cup. Based on J's data, which he stole during his time as a Number, he says that the stage will be Tokyo. Though Kyouka points out that it might be better if they didn't go, and battle like Number Nine wants, J replies that there's no way to avoid fighting. As J goes through the data, he finds that someone other than him read the files. Then, Bashin, Striker and Meganeko arrive. They're quite concerned, because Battle Spirits Centers everywhere are shutting down. Meanwhile, Elliott tries to contact Number Eight to report what they learned, but is unable. J realizes that it must have been his father who tampered with the files, and goes to look for him. He sees his father leaving the house in the limo. Kiano, along with Elliott, went to the Tonari middle school. Kiano instructs his driver to delete the trip's data, and keep this a secret from J. Number Nine is with Smile at the time, and trying to get him to wear a suit. Smile is repulsed by the idea, though. He also realizes that while they were distracted, Elliott and Kiano snuck inside, and warns Nine of this. When J's driver returns, J is waiting, and asks where he went. While the driver won't answer, he decides to let J and the others in the car, and eventually take them there. Elliott and Kiano work to destroy Nine's system, with the help of J's data. They nearly succeed, until the password is suddenly changed. They realize why when Nine and Smile appear. Nine says that he'll only battle one of the two. Elliott volunteers, saying that he should do it because he made Battle Spirits. While battling, Elliott declares that Number Nine doesn't know the meaning of battle. This meaning, he says, is communication. Nine wins the battle, and believes that he has a better understanding of Battle Spirits than Elliott because of that. After the battle, he makes both Elliott and Kiano disappear. Once J and the others finally get inside, they find that no one is there. However, Elliott and Kiano left a message behind, as well as some new cards. Kiano says that J and the others taught the two of them to enjoy Battle Spirits. Thus, they were able to wake up from their delusions. However, Nine still hasn't woken up. At the end, Kiano apologizes to J. Bashin is happy to see that J wasn't angry over being called Juli. That meant that he and his father must have made up. Bashin and the others are determined to win in the King Uchuuchouten Cup now, to save Kiano and Elliott. Number Nine, meanwhile, is with a large amount of masked humans. He calls his group Sebiroth, and declares that they'll release Isekai World. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The combo of The DarkDragonEmperor Siegfried and The EvilDeity Big-Loki is discussed. When Big-Loki diminishes the life, a spirit with a double symbol can be refreshed. Matches Elliott vs. Number Nine Turn 34 (Elliott): -On Elliott's field is The Sacred Mjolnir. He has two nexuses, The Fruit of Life and The Historic Battlefield of the Cursed. He has four lives remaining. On Number Nine's field is The TwinRowdy Diranos, Lizardedge and DarkGordon. He has five lives remaining. -Elliott summons Machfly, Ponysus, The Berserker Troll and The SevenShogun Pandmium. -Elliott attacks with Machfly. Nine blocks with The TwinRowdy Diranos. Machfly is destroyed. Elliott draws a card with The Historic Battlefield of the Cursed's effect. Then, with The Sevenhogun Pandemium's effect, because his spirit was defeated, he can exhaust one of Nine's spirits. He chooses Lizardedge. -Elliott attacks with Ponysus. Nine blocks with DarkGoradon, which is destroyed, and Elliott draws. -Elliott attacks with both The Bererker Troll and The SevenShogun Pandemium. Nine takes a life for both. Three lives remain. Turn 35 (Number Nine): -Number Nine summons The FlameEmperor Kujaraku, The UnicornDragon Volsung at LV2, and The EvilDeity Big-Loki at LV3. -Nine attacks with Volsung. Elliott takes a life. Three lives remain. -Nine attacks with Kujaraku. Elliott blocks with The Sacred Mjolnir, which is destroyed. With Pandemium's effect, Big-Loki is exhausted. Turn 36 (Elliott): -Elliott summons The BattleBeat Diatryma at LV2, Skulldemon and DarkDinohound at LV2. Then, he brings Pandemium to LV3. -Elliott attacks with The Bereserker Troll. Number Nine takes a life. Two lives remain. -Elliott attacks with Ponysus. Nine blocks with Lizardedge, which is destroyed, and Elliott draws. -Elliott attacks with Skulldemon. Nine uses Silent Wall. Then, Elliott uses Deadly Balance. He chooses to destroy The SevenShogun Pandemium, so each of them discard 5 cards from their hand. Number Nine chooes to destroy The TwinRowdy Diranos. Turn 37 (Number Nine): -Using Kujaraku as a tribute, Nine summons The DarkDragonEmperor Siegfried at LV3. -Number Nine attacks with The UnicornDragon Volsung. Elliott blocks with Diatryma, using Soul Crash's flash effect to give it +3000BP. Volsung is destroyed. -Number Nine attacks with The DarkDragonEmperor Siegfried. All non-red spirits with 4000BP or less are destroyed. Elliott summons MachG at LV2. Then, using DarkDinohound's Awaken, he moves MachG's cores onto it. Next, with Poison Shoot, he takes a core from Dark Siegfried, bringing it down to LV2. That gives it an equal BP to DarkDinohound. Unfortunately, with Volsung's effect when destroyed, Dark Siegfried gets +5000BP, because it has a double symbol. DarkDinohound is destroyed. -Nine attacks with The EvilDeity Big-Loki. Elliott takes a life, and two lives remain. With Big-Loki's effect, when it reduces the opponent's life, a double symbol spirit, namely, The DarkDragonEmperor Siegfried can be refreshed. -Number Nine attacks with The DarkDragonEmperor Siegfried. Elliott takes his last two lives. Winner: Number Nine Cards Used Red BS02-001: Lizardedge BS02-X05: The TwinRowdy Diranos BS04-003: DarkGoradon BS04-004: DarkDinohound BS04-009: The FlameEmperor Kujaraku BS04-X13: The DarkDragonEmperor Siegfried BS05-008: The UnicornDragon Volsung Purple BS01-104: The Historic Battlefield of the Cursed BS01-125: Deadly Balance BS01-129: Poison Shoot BS04-013: Skulldemon BS04-X14: The SevenShogun Pandemium BS05-070: Soul Crash Green BS01-107: The Fruit of Life BS02-026: MachG BS03-029: Machfly White BS01-144: Silent Wall BS02-039: The Sacred Mjolnir BS05-035: The EvilDeity Big-Loki Yellow BS03-063: Ponysus Blue BS03-078: The Berserker Troll BS04-070: The BattleBeast Diatryma Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura J- Kaya Miyake Suiren- Ayahi Takagaki Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Kyouka- Maya Nishimura Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Okyou- Akiko Kimura Pink- Cho Number Nine- Taiten Kusunoki Smile- Kouzou Mito Elliott- Chafurin Kiano- Hirohiko Kakegawa Driver- Tomohisa Asou Main Staff Script: Muga Takeda Storyboard/Episode Director: Akiko Honda Animation Director: Akira Kikuchi Trivia Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin